goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Swiper misbehaves at Fatburger
Swiper: Hey Mom, can we go to Fatburger? Swiper's Mom: No. Swiper: Why? Swiper's Mom: Because I said so. Swiper's Dad: Salli, I wouldn't say that, The fridge is empty. Swiper's Mom: Oh. My bad, let's get going. At Fatburger.... Hulk: Welcome to Fatburger! How may I help you? Swiper's Mom: I would like a Double Burger with cheese and some skinny chili cheese fries with a diet coke. Swiper: I would like A double burger cheese bacon and chili with skinny chili cheese fries and a chocolate milkshake. Hulk: I'm sorry, but we are actually out of everything. Swiper: What?! Out of everything?! Hulk: Yes, and also, you will never be coming here again. Swiper's Mom: Swiper, don't start this nonsense. You will have nothing at all and that's final. And we can't come back here ever again. Swiper: Oh! How about you engage me?! Engage me engage me engage right her at Fatburger! Super Saiyan 2 Ultimate Class Beat: I think we should get out of here, should we? Nagi: I agree with you Beat. Swiper: SO! YOU WON'T DO IT?! I'LL DO THIS TO FATBURGER! Swiper then throws a breakdown and all of Fatburger was destroyed. Swiper's mom: SWIPER! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING HOME DUE TO YOUR TANTRUM FOR NOT HAVING ANYTHING! Swiper crying as they went to the car, and there was fire out of the restaurant. Swiper's mom: Swiper, stop crying like an idiot! This is totally 100% your fault! Swiper: But Mom, I didn't get my Double Bacon Chili Cheese Burger, Bacon CHili Cheese Dog, Skinny chili cheese fries, and my milkshake! That's why I asked you to engage me! Swiper's mom: No! The reason why didn't get your meal was because they were out of everything! So the guy told you to never come here ever again! And no! You destroyed Fatburger and we will go to the news and you must like it or else you're getting executed! Swiper: Mom, I'm sorry! Can we go back to Fatburger another time? Swiper's Mom: No! Every single apology is always denied and I will never forgive you! Plus, the guy said to never come back and you destroyed the restaurant! Swiper's mom: Due to your bad behavior, you are grounded x17 for Double Forever! You will have nothing for the rest of your natural born abominable life! When we get home, you are going straight to your room and going to bed and sleep forever! And you better not wake up ever again or else it's execution time! Meanwhile it's time fore the news. Music plays. Goodsman: Breaking News! Mkay? A 20th Century Fox villain named Swiper from Dora the Explorer has destroyed a local FatBurger in Sarasota because the manager said they were out of everything. Let's go to the scene of destruction. Pan: (she was not wearing her bandana, her belly was nice and round and her tail wagging.) Thanks Goodsman. Here we are at the destruction of the FatBurger. We have 4 people who want to tell the situation. Our first person is Beat, who is in his Ultimate Class outfit and in Super Saiyan 2 form. SSJ2 Ultimate Class Beat: Well, I was with Nagi about to go to the waterpark, but then Swiper threw a massive tantrum due to not getting any food, and he destroyed it. Swiper, if you are watching this, I hope you get executed! Pan: Our 2nd interviewer is Jeffy. Jeffy: So what was happening was that Daddy and I were eating our food, I was eating an extra large order of skinny chili cheese fries and daddy was have a double bacon cheeseburger but then we heard Swiper going crazy. We finished our food in time, before he made the mess. Swiper, I will go Uh uh uh uh uh if I see you again! You are so high! Pan: Our 3rd person is Bongo's dad. Bongo's Dad: Well, I was driving my car to find Bongo so he will be grounded and I could call him a crybaby, but then I saw a red fox with blue gloves and a blue mask throwing the fryer out the window. Now I can't get Bongo home. Swiper, you are acting was worse than my son now! I hope you die and go to hell! Pan: Our last interviewer is SMG4. SMG4: I was enjoying my day off at Fatburger, until Swiper started trashing this place. Swiper, you are going to have to pay all your money you have, which means your family's money amount be down to 0 for this! Pan: Thanks for watching. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Videos with Beat Category:SuperWhyYesSwiperNo EDCP videos Category:Videos with Pan